Just the way you are
by Mad Maggie
Summary: Marik has never been happier with Ryou. So he's finally going to show Ryou he want's the love to last forever. Lots-o-fluff. Deathshipping.


**So, I wrote this to 'Just the way you are' By Bruno Mars. I wanted to make it a song fic but I thought it sounded better this way. So, I'm just telling you that the song was my inspiration. Instead. :).**

**I don't own YuGiOh. Or the song. But both make me happy.**

**Hope you enjoy. I'm debating on weather or not to make this just a one-shot or an actual series. Let me know. **

**M.M.**

I could see Ryou slowly dressing through the slightly cracked door. His eyes shining as he pulled the jean jacket I got him on over his gray t-shirt. He was perfect in my eyes. Everything about him made me smile. The way he touched me intimately. The way he whispered my name. How he took my hand whenever I got edgy in public. He was my miracle, in more ways then one.

He opened the door gracefully, smiling at me. I could feel my soul warm at his presence.

"I love you." I whispered as he gently leaned into my arms.

"I love you too, Marik." he whispered back, kissing my cheek. His lips were as soft as cotton. Every part of me lit up to him. He made me a better person. He always has.

I grabbed my keys as he pulled me out the door. Ryou's gentle kiss lingering on my skin. I scooped him into me, laughing as he let out a surprised squeak.

"Where to my dear?" I asked. He looked at me, brown eyes glazed in happiness. I'm glad I could make him this happy. He deserved it. If I could give him the world, I would in a heartbeat.

"Let's just drive." He suggested, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder. I let my fingers intertwine with his. His were silken compared to my calloused ones. It didn't matter though. I was his. All I did was for him. I revved the engine and raced onto the street. He closed his eyes and sung along to the random songs on the radio. I lived for moments like these. It was a peace I couldn't dream of.

"Ryou, you know we've been together for a while now." I murmured. I felt him look up at me.

"A little over a year now." He replied as I shifted gears.

"Do you miss him?" I asked but I already knew the answer. Of course he did. Bakura had been a huge part of Ryou. Like Malik had been to me. But they didn't accept Ryou and I together. No one really did. So they left before I could hurt him. What they don't know, is I couldn't hurt Ryou even if I wanted too. He's been my heart for far too long now. If I hurt him, I'd be hurting myself. Everyone else only saw the crazy in my eyes. Ryou saw the beauty. As I saw the strength in his. His dreams and desires were mine.

"Of course I miss 'Kura. But I wouldn't trade this for a thousand of him." His voice was calm. I chuckled at the comment.

"A thousand Bakura's huh? Damn the world would be screwed." I snickered. He playfully slapped my thigh. I gripped his hand tighter.

"Do you miss Malik?" It was my turn to answer.

"Of course I miss Malik. But I wouldn't trade you for a thousand Maliks." I said in a mock British accent. That got me another slap and him pulling his hand from mine. I hated the loss of heat between my fingers. I glanced at his face to see a small smile on his perfect lips. I yearned to lean over and kiss those lips of his. It was a need more then a want.

"Ryou, I have a question." I said in my cant-you-hear-the-liquid-sex-oozing-from-these-words voice. He shuddered and once again leaned against me.

"Ask away Marik." He said, attempting his sexy voice but completely failing as his voice cracked. That cracked me up. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. He even started laughing. God I loved his laugh. That was pure music to my ears. I looked down as he once again entangled our fingers together. The tan and white mixing together. We were a complete contrast to each other. Everything we did was a contrast. He always shined, as I was always in the dark, staying close behind to keep him safe. I was his shadow.

I was addicted to making love to him. The way he purred my name in lust. How his lips melted over my skin, making me shiver with anticipation. How he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into him. It was pure ecstasy.

Even in our daily lives, he would bring me lunch at work and sit with me at the construction sight. I even taught him how to do cat calls. Now he does it whenever I walk out of the shower with just a towel on. Now its a habit.

If I'm having a bad day, he texts me the sweetest love notes. If I get angry to the point of murder, he grabs my hand and pulls me into the bedroom. He lets me make rough love to him. I've left him with bruises before, but he just waves them off. He tells me its a worth while price of making me happy again.

I come visit him at his work all the time. They call us thing 1 and thing 2 now. I don't mind. I'm more then happy to be his number 2.

So this is why I'm driving out to the cliffs. The sun has just gone down and the stars are just making the sky magnificent. I pull into one of the parking spots and jump out of the car with lightning fast speeds. I reach his side in time to open the car door for him, holding his hand as he exits the black vehicle. I pull him into an embrace and almost carry him out towards the wide open ledge. He giggles at my briskness.

"Whats the rush buttercup?" He teases me. "And I thought you wanted to ask me something." He said.

"I do." I responded placing him down at the edge. I look into his eyes, and just breathe in his scent. It was more then intoxicating, it was pure addiction.

"Ryou, every moment I've spent with you is the happiest I've ever been. You're it. You're the one I've been looking for. I can't imagine my life without you, and I hope I never have to." I say, I'm losing my confidence as I reach into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around a little black box. I get down on one knee and pull the box up and open it. I hear him gasp. And I know I can do this.

"Ryou. Will you marry me?" It was my turn to have my voice crack. I don't think it mattered though. Tears are falling from Ryou's perfect face. One hand is covering his probably gaping mouth. Then, he jumps into my arms. I'm taken aback but hold him close.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He whispers into my ear. I feel like I could fly. Heck I probably could at that moment. I stood up, pulling him with me. I lean him to one side, taking his left hand in mind. I smile as I place the silver band around his ring finger.

"I love you Ryou. Forever."


End file.
